Gifts
by c0rin
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I own Ouran, Kyouya would be the main character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki Suoh approached his Raven haired friend at the far side of the 3rd music room. The Shadow King was currently typing away in his trusty laptop.

"Kyouya, can you suggest a valentines' gift I can give our beautiful daughter?" he sat down beside the brunette who sighed and faced him. Hosting was over for the day and the two of them are the only ones in the Host Club room.

"Tamaki, why must I be the one to think of your gifts, can't you chose your own?"

"But I trust your judgement! You chose the perfect gifts! You give me good gifts!" the blonde all but wailed.

The shadow king resumed typing. "Tamaki, it does not take a genius to buy you gifts. A picture of "our" daughter would be enough to please you. Buy her a plushie or something."

"Huni senpai is going to give her a plushie!"

"Then chocolate."

"That's probably what she'll give us!"

"Can you please bother someone else?" The brunette gritted his teeth.

"But it's tomorrow! I have to give my beloved Haruhi something she won't forget! The twins are going to give her clothes, I heard them talk about it earlier! Mori will probably share with Huni senpai! What are you giving her?"

"Nothing, I suggested a day off from hosting, she declined."

"Mommy! You have to give Haruhi a gift! What kind of parents will that make us if we deprive our children a chance to receive something wonderful on that special day? Come with me!" The blonde grabbed his friends' hand and ran to the door.

----------------------------------------------------

"You are going to die." Kyouya uttered while staring daggers at the person in front of him at the bookshop. Tamaki "eek'd"

"Okaa-san! See? Maybe she hasn't read this!" he lifted a book.

"I doubt she'll read that." The brunette replied, eyeing the racy cover of a man and woman locked in a passionate embrace. "Unless she suddenly becomes like Renge."

"What about this?" he showed another.

"Haruhi is 16, not 5. Cat in the Hat won't win you her affections."

"Daddy can read it to her, it's a bedtime story! I will do all the voices then I will tuck her in her bed then give her a kiss goodnight!"

The blonde pranced around the bookshop lost in his inner mind theater, muttering words like, "Goodnight my beloved daughter", "I love you daddy." much to the disgust of the shadow king. People were staring at them. He hit Tamaki's head.

"Will you stop that?! We're leaving!" Kyouya announced before turning his back and leaving the host club king.

He followed, "Help me! Maybe we should buy her a gift certificate? Like a dinner for two?"

"Hmm.."

"Perfume?"

"She won't be able to use it."

"The finest chocolates? Overnight accommodations at the newest five star hotel? A concert pass? Jewelry? A locket? A piano? The latest cellphone? Her own computer? Mommy! The stores are closing! We need to choose now!" Tamaki wailed, stopping in front of a certain type of clothes store. Kyouya glanced at the display, then went in.

"Kyouya Ohtori! We are not buying our daughter undergarments!" the blonde said indignantly.

"A scarf."

"What?"

"She will not accept any of those you mentioned. I noticed that she needed a new scarf, she uses only one."

Tamaki stared at the pink scarf on display sadly. "So ka."

--------------------------------------------

"Pink, we're getting pink!"

"Blue would be a wiser choice."

"Bus she's a girl!"

"Who everyone thinks is a boy."

"Oh, alright," the blonde fingered the blue knitted scarf, the material was soft and light, he knew it would make Haruhi feel wonderful. He glanced in Kyouya's direction and saw the shadow king touched the rich purple scarf.

"You also need a scarf?"

"No. I was just comparing prices."

"Then we're getting this?"

"YOU are getting that."

"What about you?"

"I'll offer her a day off again."

"I'm okay with sharing a gift with you, we are her parents after all." Tamaki smiled at him, Kyouya smirked.

"No thanks, we wouldn't want Haruhi to think that mommy's gone soft."

The blonde laughed, "I forgot. Okay."

---------------------------------------------

"Happy Valentines day Haruhi! Where are our gifts?" the twins held out their hands, the brown eyed girl smiled.

"Boy, you really like annoying me don't you?" she said, handing each of the Host club members little gift wrapped boxes of chocolates.

"Of course!" The Hitachiins grinned at her. Then gave her a pink colored package. A dress.

"It's only because we love you Haru-chan!" Huni said, handing her a big, fat box.

Haruhi would bet her life that it's another bun bun.

"Ah." Mori's gift was unwrapped. A picture frame with the Host Club's picture. She smiled at the memory, it was taken during the Ouran festival dance.

"Arigato minna-san." She said, giving them all a smile and was immediately locked in an embrace. She wheezed. "Senpai! Let go of me!"

"My charming Haruhi! Kawaii! We're glad you liked our gifts!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly before almost suffocating her by pressing a package to her face."

"Mommy helped me choose it!" the blonde said, glancing at Kyouya, who was again, busy typing.

"What is it?" she asked, intrigued. It was badly wrapped.

"Tono, you can't afford to pay someone to wrap it for you?" Hikaru teased.

"We could have paid for it." Kaoru added.

"Devils! Naturally, I wanted to wrap my own present for my beloved daughter. Haruhi deserves nothing less!"

Kyouya raised his eyebrow from the side.

Mori blinked.

"Waahhh!! Haru-chan is only worth a badly wrapped gift!" Huni cried. Tears falling from his eyes.

The said girl refrained from rolling her eyes and looked at the Host Club King who was now ripping pieces of paper at the corner of the room.

"I was only trying to do a commoner thing, commoners wrap their own presents." He muttered to himself, giving everyone his puppy dog eyes.

The twins laughed as Haruhi opened the gift.

"Oh, senpai." She breathed, lifting the grossly expensive light blue scarf from its designer box and admired it. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?!" The blonde swiftly recovered and stood in front of her. He took the scarf and placed it on her neck while the others watch.

"It feels wonderful. Arigato," she said and impulsively kissed his chin. Tamaki blushed, looked away, only to be worked up again by the lascivious brothers.

"What?! It's not fair! Where's our kiss?!" the twins demanded. Huni cheered.

"Ah." Said Mori.

"Dopplegangers! I will not allow you anywhere near my daughter! Brother's and Sister's don't kiss each other!"

"Neither do daughters and fathers!" they argued.

"Guys, let's compromise. How about you take me home?" Haruhi intervened.

"Hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru circled her. "Yes, we'll take you home."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

------------------------------------------

"That was fun wasn't it?!" Tamaki rubbed his chin, smiling idiotically at the brunette who was currently trying his best to ignore the blonde idiot.

"Hai." Once again, there were only the two of them in the 3rd music room.

"Did you offer Haruhi a day off?"

"Hai."

"What did she say?"

"She won't be here tomorrow."

"She loved the scarf! She kissed me! We are now the epitome of a true Japanese family! Haruhi really likes daddy!"

Kyouya closed his eyes and resisted the urge to hit the blonde again.

"Tamaki, why are you still here?" He asked.

"Here." His friend handed him a package, also badly wrapped.

"What is this?"

"Your Valentines gift! You didn't think I forgot about you did you?"

The brunette eyed him carefully before opening the gift. Kyouya smiled at the content.

"Thank you. I didn't really need it, but thank you just the same."

"I know you don't need it, but I also know you like purple. Use it in good health" Tamaki said before reaching over the shadow king and dropping a kiss on his friends' cold cheeks.

"Happy Valentines day Mommy!" He whispered in Kyouya's ear.

"Happy Valentined day Daddy." The brunette replied then handed the blonde a brown box with holes.

"What's in it?" Tamaki asked like a kid.

"A hamster."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lame ending I know, I absolutely have no idea whose story this is and how to end it. I can't even think up of a suitable gift!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been sick for two days now, and I'm bored. Bored. Bored. I can only watch so much Death Note and Naruto, I don't really feel like writing but I'm BORED! This fic is pretty pointless but I guess I also need the comfort Tamaki can provide.

---

Tamaki watched his brunet friend rub his temple for the nth time that day, the Shadow King had been shivering as if he was cold. The blond looked up and saw Mori-senpai staring at him as if waiting for instructions. He sighed and stood up.

"Minna-san, I regret to inform everyone that because of an emergency, the Host Club will have to close early. I apologize to our princesses, but we will make up for it tomorrow."

The Host Club members waited until the last costumer left the room before looking at each other, waiting for some sort of announcement again from the King. Tamaki walked towards the end of the room at the table where Kyouya was seated.

"You didn't have to close the Club, I'm fine." The Shadow King said, only to be rendered speechless when Tamaki leaned down and touched their foreheads together. Kyouya found himself gazing into a pair of lonely lavender eyes.

"You're burning Mon Ami." The blonde replied, cupping Kyouya's face tenderly with both his hands. "You look tired." He whispered softly.

The Host Club members glanced at each other.

"Kyouya-senpai is sick?" Kaoru asked stupidly.

"Kyouya-senpai can get sick?!" Hikaru added. Someone touched his shoulder.

"Ah." Mori told him.

"Poor Kyou-chan, he must be so tired these past few days." Huni stated, teary-eyed.

"Shall I call the nurse?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine. I have a little headache, that's all." The Shadow King looked annoyed, felt dizzy then collapsed. The last thing he felt was the warmth of strong arms wrapping around him.

---

Kyouya opened his eyes and a pair of brown eyes stared back at him. A gold rat. No. Wait. A hamster. _The_ hamster. "_Why is it on my chest?_" He felt a sudden movement from the foot of his bed. A dog. Antoinette.

"Hohoho! Kyouya! You're awake! You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon!" Tamaki squealed happily, "Sorry, I commissioned our baby _Hammy_ to look after you!" he explained taking the hamster and rubbing it on his cheek.

"Hora!" The Host Club King spoke to the golden furry animal, "Mommy's awake!"

Kyouya closed his eyes. _"Mommy? Our baby? Hammy? I'm dreaming."_

"Oi, Kyo…Are you alright? Here." The brunet sat up and sipped from the glass his friend handed him. He cleared his throat.

"You called him Hammy?!" He stated incredulously. Glaring at the blond idiot.

Tamaki looked scared and immediately started growing mushrooms in the corner. "But it fits her! She's a hamster!"

The Shadow King watched stupidly as "Hammy" picked a mushroom and started chewing.

Antoinette sniffed then licked her master's puppy looking face.

"_Well, I guess I should be relieved, at least Antoinette, isn't doggy and Nekozawa - Kitty."_ Kyouya rationalized. "What happened yesterday?" he asked, he felt better but common sense told him that he still had fever.

"You fainted. We called your driver and took you home, your brother checked you and said that it was just one of those flu's, you'll feel better by tomorrow!" The blond explained, placing his right hand on the shadow king's forehead. "See? You're better! Last night your temperature was so hot and now you're a little cooler."

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Mommy! Medical experts say that animals cure sick people! Besides, your daughter wanted to visit!" Tamaki handed him the hamster while he caressed Antoinette's head.

Kyouya stroked the golden fur, it was the reason he bought it, the color reminded him of a certain blond idiot. "Couldn't you have chosen a better name than Hammy?"

"Well…I wanted to name it after you but it's a girl. So I started calling it Kyo. She doesn't respond to the name. So I chose Hammy. By the way, Haruhi and the others visited earlier, but you were still sleeping so they had to leave. Your sister said they can visit again later." The King explained while taking the hamster and placing it in the cage on the table beside Kyouya's bed.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked yawning, he felt sleepy again.

"I'm taking care of you. Fathers take care of mothers when they're sick."

"Tamaki, you are not my father, nor my mother, nor my spouse." He told the blond while fluffing his pillow, getting ready to sleep again. "And I don't have children, animals or humans."

"Hai." The blond miraculously agreed. "But I am your friend and I want to take care of you." He helped Kyouya cover himself with his blanket.

"Don't forget to take your menagerie when you leave." The brunet closed his eyes.

"I won't leave." Tamaki whispered softly before climbing into Kyouya's bed and lying down beside him.

---

"Kyouya?" Fuyumi called out, "Are you awake?", "Tamaki?"

No one answered. She opened the door. The scene which greeted her made her giggle.

Her brother was on the right side of his bed sleeping peacefully, A hamster on his side was casually eating a mushroom inside its cage and a golden retriever was curled at the foot of his bed.

But what made her smile was the golden haired teen whose arms were around her brothers' midriff. They were a sight to behold, the mighty _shadow_ king was surrounded by shining, bright creatures almost radiant in their glow.

"How ironic." Fuyumi said to herself.

She knew that while the scene looked like it was Tamaki who needed comfort, it was actually the other way around.

The Host Club King is the only person who can provide Kyouya Ohtori the kind of comfort he needs.

"_Take care of him, Tamaki-kun, my little brother needs the kind of love only you can show him." _Fuyumi thought before closing the door to her brother's room.

---

A/N: I need to thank ms. **_iluvchocs_** for the "mushroom eating hamster" idea. I totally stole it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I became obsessed with the Hamster for some reason. And I suddenly have this need to make pointless stories involving Kyouya and Tamaki. Don't know why.

---

The Shadow King gave the Hamster a death glare. Hammy didn't look like she particularly cared. The golden animal sat in the middle of her big yellow cage surrounded by plush pink pillows and toys.

"Tamaki spoils you." He thought to himself. "That idiot."

"Are? That's such a cute animal senpai, I didn't know you like animals." A familiar voice interrupted Kyouya's thoughts.

"It's not mine, its Tamaki's" He replied to the girl who was now poking her hand inside the cage, Hammy sniffed Haruhi's finger before allowing the Natural type to stroke her fur.

The brunet rolled his eyes upward. While he didn't really mind the rat-like creature, he hated the fact that Tamaki left in his care on the pretense that it would strengthen their mother-daughter relationship. The blond Host Club King was currently entertaining his princesses while Kyouya was stuck with feeding the now Host Club mascot.

"Well, at least it's good for profit, the girls seem to love him." In fact, the little creature loved the attention she was receiving. "You took after your father." He told Hammy. Haruhi gave him a weird glance.

"Why did Tamaki-senpai bring her to school?" She asked.

"We had a little useless class exercise called show and tell earlier this afternoon, Tamaki took it upon himself to introduce to everyone the new member of the Host Club Family. So far, 7 women designated Hammy today. Quite a lot actually, considering she does nothing but eat, sleep, play and stare." The brunet explained.

Haruhi giggled.

"I am a little lost as to why you find my statement funny. Hammy brings profit."

"Senpai. Hammy?! Who named him?!"

"Your so called father."

"Sounds like Tamaki-senpai alright," she replied, taking the Hamster out of her cage and placing it on her palm. "She's cute."

Kyouya eyed the golden animal, she had a ridiculously big pink ribbon on her neck, bigger than her entire head. He spied the owner walking towards them.

"Haruhi! I see you've met your sister! Isn't Hammy wonderful?! My youngest daughter is so cute! Isn't she Haruhi?! Isn't she? Isn't she?!" Tamaki twirled her.

"Senpai, I don't think I can handle another sibling as of the moment!" Haruhi practically wheezed.

"But mommy risked his life to give birth to such a cute animal!"

"That's so perverted Tono!" The twins interrupted, eyeing the cool type who was trying hard to resist the urge to murder "father."

"Tamaki." He called, "Here, feed her yourself." Handing the piece of meat from the platter.

The blond gasped.

"You can't feed Hammy, ham! That's cannibalism!"

"Excuse me? The last I look, Hammy is a Hamster. Not a pig."

"But Okaasan! Hammy is still an animal! And the root word of Hammy is Ham! In a way, it's like were feeding Hammy herself." The Host Club King explained dramatically, allowing a tear or two to roll down to his smooth cheek.

"So ka! Tama-chan is correct! We can't feed Hammy ham! Don't worry! I have lots of cake! We can feed Hammy cake!" Huni interrupted.

"Ah." Mori added for the sake of saying something. (I actually pity this guy's voice actor.)

"Is it just me or is this club is getting weirder by the day?" Kaoru stage whispered to his twin.

"I actually have no answer to that." Hikaru whispered back.

Haruhi looked on, not really seeing anything but probably wondering why life is so unkind to poor people like her.

"I know!" The blond idiot announced suddenly, "We can feed her commoner's coffee and Ramen! She'll love it! Haruhi! You must feed her!"

"Mother in heaven."

---

"Tamaki, will you please stop playing with the Hamster and listen to me?" Kyouya asked in a threatening voice. They were discussing the latest Club magazine which features the twins as the cover page. The rest of the Host Club members had long since left for home. It was already dusk.

"Kyouya! Why must Hikaru and Kaoru wear those see-through materials? Won't we get banned?"

"It's only the sides of their legs that are exposed, other than that, the essentials are covered."

"But their positions! Kaoru's hand and Hikaru's pelvis! It's…it's…."

"It's artful. Done tastefully and will not cause any lasting trauma on any of our costumers. And the profit will be tremendous." He smiled wickedly. Glasses glinting, even in the darkness of the room.

The blond smiled back. "You really think of nothing but profit."

"Someone must think in this club. If we didn't find way to make our own money, we would have been closed down by now."

"I know, I'm lucky to have you in this club." Tamaki said seriously.

Kyouya raised his eyebrow, "We both know you can do this without me, you don't exactly lack the brains even if there are moments when you don't display it."

"True, but it's more fun to do things with people I care about than alone. Don't you like having fun Kyouya?"

"Some things are never meant to be fun Tamaki." He answered dryly.

"Is this one of those things?"

"…"

"…"

"No. Not really."

"Thought so. I like her."

"Are we talking about Haruhi or Hammy?"

"I like them both, but I'm talking about Hammy. Why did you give me a Hamster?" The blond asked, watching the said animal bite her mini bun-bun plushie.

"Isn't it a little too late to ask me that now?"

"Nope. Nothing is ever too late when it comes to you" The Host Club King smiled at him.

"I don't really need to answer that." He stood and walked towards the exit door.

"Okay, but Kyouya?"

"Hai?"

"I may like her but I _really_ like you." Tamaki said, giving him a sweet smile.

The Shadow King smirked, opened the door.

"Idiot." He answered affectionately, and left.

---

-Hugs Kyouya plushie!-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let's pretend they're in college now and sharing an apartment. If it seems like I'm updating everything I can possibly update. Well, I am.

---

"What are you doing?" Kyouya Ohtori asked the person kissing his neck.

"Kissing your neck." Tamaki Suoh answered.

"Tamaki, normal people sleep at 3 AM." He countered, trying to stop his lovers' hands from touching _other_ parts of his body.

"Don't worry, I'm not normal." The blond suddenly moved on top of him and kissed his forehead. The shadow king shivered.

"I need 8 hours of sleep."

"Then wake up late." The host club king laid his hand on his friends' cheek. "I'll even make you pancakes."

Kyouya closed his eyes, feeling wonderful with the heat Tamaki is generating. He sighed.

"This can't continue."

"What?" The blond said, aghast.

"You may not be normal but I am, I need 8 hours of sleep in order to function properly. We can't go on doing this anymore. Maybe we should organize our time for each other." He explained.

The host club king sat up and stared at his friend. "You mean, we should stop seeing each other?" He asked rather pitifully.

The shadow king rolled his silvery green eyes. "Tamaki, whether we want to or not, we see each other everyday. What I meant was we plan the day when we do this sort of thing. I usually have free time Saturday and Sunday mornings so maybe we can do this then."

"WHAT?! You mean we should make an appointment for making love?!" The Suoh heir laughed. "Kyouya, I doubt my..uh.. extra body part can last that long. And it does not function that way."

"We are grown men, I'm sure we can handle this maturely. For the meantime, you can find something else to do so you won't have to think of sex all the time, and I maintain my schedule. It's all a matter of self-control."

Tamaki touched his lovers torso, "Self-control huh?" he stroked his hand down Kyouya's well- maintained abs and fingered the elastic band of his gray pajamas. "I don't really have that." He smiled as the brunet took a sharp breath. "Do you have that?"

"Stop that." His lover warned threateningly.

"Okaasan, has anyone ever told you that you taste like wine?" The blonde whispered as he leaned forward and licked the shadow king's throat.

The brunet closed his eyes and gulped, he felt Tamaki's teeth grazed his jaw and stopped near his lower lip. He nipped it.

The blond smiled as he felt a _movement_ somewhere, he backed away. "Alright, I guess we can do this on Saturday." He dictated then lay down and covered himself with the blanket they shared. "G'night Kyou."

The brunet blinked in surprise then let out a silent feral growl. "You baka!" he said then straddled the poor king. Kyouya then leaned forward and kissed Tamaki's mouth.

The blond giggled. "Tsk. Tsk. Can't hold your own huh?"

"I will kill you."

Tamaki sat up and hugged his beloved "Okaasan" he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's midriff and buried his head in the brunet's neck, who was still straddling him.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

"Kyou?" He whispered.

"Hai?" the shadow king asked, his arms around Tamaki's neck and his cheeks rubbed the blond hair.

"Do you love me?"

"No."

The host club king pouted, "You wouldn't sleep with me if you don't love me."

"You don't need to be in love with someone to sleep with them." He answered.

The blond raised his head and gazed in his friend's eyes. "I wouldn't." he spoke softly.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Sleep with someone I do not love."

Kyouya gave a little smile, "Is that your way of saying you love me?"

"You wouldn't too."

"Sleep with someone I don't love?"

"Hai."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you would never sleep with me unless you love me."

"As usual, your logic confuses me."

"You wouldn't deliberately hurt me. So you must love me because you slept with me." He grinned, looking like he just solved the greatest mystery of all time.

"Tamaki, I think it's time you consult a psychiatrist. Your deductions are over and above my head."

"Does that mean you're using me? Because you would never sleep with me if there's no merit in it." The king used his puppy-dog eyes, "You're just using me?"

The shadow king sighed, "I can't win either way can I?"

"You don't love me."

"Yes."

"Yes, you don't love me?" He looked sad.

"Yes, I love you."

"You love me?" The blond squealed happily.

"Tamaki." He warned, then "oof'd" when the said person pushed him on the bed then settled on top of him.

"Okaasan loves Toosan!" he declared to nobody in particular.

Kyouya rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Kyouya?"

"Hai?"

"Let's make a baby!"

"You're sleeping on the couch."

---

A/N: I'm such a sad creature.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Been watching too much Taiwanese drama, "It started with a kiss." (New mantra: Joe Cheng! Joe Cheng! Joe Cheng! Wo shi huan ni!) I can barely speak Mandarin anymore! (Much more read, and I'm half Chinese!) I need another 12 years of practice! On the other hand, my Japanese is better because of too much Nodame and Hana Yori Live Action. (I still can't spell English Japanese though, even when I can read the katakana and hiragana) Not than any of you care! **Ms. Iluvchocs, I honestly have no idea how to go about your suggestion, I don't know what you expect…sorry!**

---

"What have you done?" Kyouya calmly asked Tamaki, staring at the raven haired, silvery green-eyed 3 year-old in front of him. The kid even had glasses.

"Whoa! Mommy! You're home!" The blond idiot moved forward and hugged his lover before kneeling down and ruffling the kid's hair. "Say hello to your mother!"

"Tamaki." The shadow king threatened.

The said person pouted, "Kaasan, don't shout, you'll scare our baby!"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This is Hiro! I found him in the supermarket while buying ramen! Want to go shopping for children's bed? We're going to adopt him!"

"Did I hear that correctly? You found him in the supermarket?" Kyouya asked, dumbfounded.

"Hai!" Tamaki replied, cuddling the child and dropping kisses on his head.

Hiro squirmed. "Yucky."

The brunet counted to ten. Then:

"You KIDNAPPED a child from the supermarket?!!" He shouted. "Do you even have any idea what that child's mother is going through right now?!" He slapped the blond's head.

"OKAAAASAAAANNNN!!!" Tamaki hid under the kitchen table along with Hiro, "I didn't kidnap him! I found him! He was alone for 5 minutes and he's lost and he's cute!" He pointed to the little kid, "See? He looks so sad and lonely! Besides, he reminds me of someone, I can't figure out who. I want to keep him!" He wailed.

"He's not a pet damn it! He was alone for 5 minutes and you decided to take him?! For God's sakes Tamaki! He's not a dog you can just take home!" Kyouya tried pulling the blond from under the table. "Will you please get out from there?"

"No! You'll hurt him." Tamaki whined. "You'll take him away!!"

Hiro started crying.

"See what you've done!" The blond told Kyouya, he comforted the child, "Okaasan is not mad, just confused, don't cry."

"Tamaki."

"Hai?"

"What's your college course?"

"Business management and Child psychology." Tamaki answered, looking confused at the question.

The shadow king sighed. This was too much. Much too much. Just last month, Tamaki took home an old woman, if Kyouya hadn't used his connections. The old lady would still be with them. He entered "Obaasan" inside a nursing home where she's now safe.

"Alright, get out from there and let's talk." He sighed then proceeded to make tea and serve cake.

Tamaki moved out from under the table and sat Hiro on the chair. Kyouya gave the child a fork.

"Kyouya! You're supposed to feed him! He can't feed himself! He's only three!"

He gritted his teeth and took a little serving of cake then offered it to Hiro. The kid ate it.

"Sweet."

"Hai! Sweet!" Tamaki said happily, "You like sweets?"

Hiro nodded. His glasses, askew.

"Sou ka! I'll buy you all kinds of cakes tomorrow!"

"TAMAKI." Kyouya warned, giving off a murderous aura. The blond idiot pouted.

"Kaasan, don't be mean."

"We need to return him to his parents. Your father will have a heart attack once he finds out that you kidnap children as a hobby."

"I didn't kidnap him, I borrowed him! And he had no parents! He was sitting alone on the bench inside the supermarket. He's all alone in the world! He has no family! I promise I'll take care of him!"

Kyouya closed his eyes, how on earth could he have fallen in love with this blond idiot? Not only is Tamaki's logic off, his sense of charity is also misplaced. _"I need aspirin. Or maybe a bottle of Vodka."_

"Hiro." He called the child.

"Hai?" Hiro answered obediently.

"Do you have an ID?" He asked carefully. He walked near the child and tried the pockets. His hand came out with a white card.

"Did you find anything?" Tamaki whispered.

"His parents address and number."

The blonds' eyes drooped. "Sou ka. He can't stay?"

"No. Watch him while I reach his parents." Kyouya said before dialing the number.

---

"Well?" Tamaki asked, He and Hiro were sitting on the living room sofa reading Alice in wonderland.

Kyouya gazed at the idiot who looked funereal.

"They were frantic with worry that they called the police. I had to use my connections to stop all criminal investigation involving Hiro's kidnapper. Really Tamaki, do you want to ruin both our family names?"

"Gomen ne" the former host club king muttered.

"They said they'll get him tomorrow."

Kyouya noticed the blond hair form into two small triangles on each side of Tamaki's head.

"Honto?!" He panted. Bobbing his head up and down that the brunet can almost picture the blonds' tail wagging. He blinked, _"Is that a paw?"_

"Hai."

"Mommy!" Tamaki ran toward him and enveloped Kyouya in an almost suffocating hug. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He said, dropping kisses on every part of the brunet's face.

"Stop that." He berated the blond, feeling awkward.

Hiro clapped and toddled over to them.

"You can stay!" Tamaki twirled the child, who giggled.

"But only for tonight." Kyouya reminded him.

"Hai! Arigatou!"

---

"_Great."_ He thought while looking at the two sleeping figures. Tamaki and Hiro lay in the middle of the bed, toys and storybooks are scattered everywhere on the mattress. _"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch this time around."_

Kyouya sat on the side, the child looked like someone he knew but he couldn't place his finger as to who. Even the name didn't ring a bell. He got a pillow and comforter then proceeded outside to the living room to make his bed.

---

He woke up alert. Someone was watching him, Kyouya carefully raised his head and saw the child looking at him from the side of the sofa.

"Hai? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Adrin."

"Adrin?"

"Adrin!" Hiro exclaimed. Sucking on his thumb.

Kyouya blinked. _"Adrin?"_

Hiro pulled his pajama and pointed to the direction of the kitchen. The brunet leaned and carried the little boy and brought him there.

"Adrin?" The child pointed to the faucet, looking hopeful.

Something clicked. "Oh. A drink?" he placed the child on the counter.

Hiro nodded his small head. His black hair falling on his face, Kyouya brushed them away. Then wiped the kid's glasses on his pajama top before placing them again on Hiro's face.

"Do you want water?" he asked.

"Col?"

"No. No cola. There's milk."

"Joose?"

"No. No juice."

"Joose!"

"Milk."

"Mik!"

"Hai. I'll get you milk." Kyouya said, opening the refrigerator and taking out the milk box. He poured a small amount in his coffee tumbler and placed a straw. "Here."

The boy sipped for a while. "No more." he handed the shadow king the cup. "Wawr?"

Kyouya gave a little smile, then rinsed the cup and filled it with water.

Hiro smiled back. "Kaasan?"

"No. It's Kyouya." He corrected the child.

"Maki?" he waved his hand around, "Maki!"

"Tamaki."

"Tamki?"

"Hai. Tamaki."

"Tamki? Nii-chan?" Hiro pointed to the direction of the bedroom. "Sleep."

"Hai. Tamaki nii-chan is sleeping in the bedroom so I'll bring you there okay?"

"'kay."

---

He covered both the bed's occupants with the blanket. "Goodnight."

Hiro tugged on his pajama's again, "Sleep?"

"Hai. Outside."

The child stood on the bed and raised his arms to Kyouya. "With you. Sleep."

"No. You sleep here with Tamaki nii-chan while I sleep outside okay?" He explained patiently to the child.

"No!" Hiro hugged Kyouya's midriff. "Sleep with you."

The shadow king stared at the kid. _"This child could easily be Tamaki's kid if it weren't for the hair." _

"Hai. Alright." He raised the blanket and slipped inside. Hiro cuddled next to him. Tamaki automatically moved closer to them.

Kyouya closed his eyes.

---

Tamaki opened his eyes and two raven-haired heads greeted him, _"Kawaii!"_ he watched his lover, whose arms were wrapped around the little boy. _"Okaasan is so kawaii!"_

He leaned over and kissed Kyouya's lips. "Morning Okaasan." He whispered.

The brunet opened his eyes. "Tamaki."

"I'll make coffee okay? Do you want pancakes?"

"Sounds good."

"You look cute with Hiro."

"Tamaki."

"Hai. Hai."

---

They stared at the parents, Hiro's mother had dark hair and green eyes while his father had brown hair and eyes.

"We are so sorry for making you worry." Tamaki apologized.

"Iie, iie, it's alright. I'm just glad you called." Hiro's mother said to Kyouya.

"Forgive my friend's idiocy. His family is currently looking for a good psychologist." The shadow king gave a feral smile.

"Kyouya!!"

Hiro's father laughed. "It's alright, no harm done. Thank you for taking care of our son."

"Thank you for letting him stay with us."

"Hiro" his mother called, "Say goodbye."

Tamaki smiled at the child, "Take care okay?" he kissed the child's pink cheeks.

Hiro smiled. "Kay-ker!"

"Well, see you again." Kyouya ruffled the kid's hair.

"Kwoya?"

"Hai. Kyouya."

"Tamki?"

"Whooh! Kyouya! He knows my name!" The blond pranced around the room, carrying the child. The shadow king shook his head and faced the parents.

"He can be… abnormal sometimes."

"I see you had your hands full last night." Hiro's mother smiled at him.

"It was fun."

"Thank you again."

"Thank you."

---

"Kyouya?" Tamaki called, they were lying side by side on the bed. Hiro and his parents left about an hour ago.

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I couldn't resist! Hiro is so cute!"

"Hai. Hai. I'm used to it, please don't do anything criminal for a while, I still need to recover from this one."

"Kyou?"

"Hn?"

"Stop thinking about it."

"Stop thinking about what?"

"Whatever you're thinking about!"

"What exactly am I thinking about?" He faced his lover.

"You're thinking if you should let me go because I want kids and you can't give me kids and we both need heirs. I don't care. I love you and I'm not letting you let me go!"

Kyouya smirked. As usual, for someone idiotic, Tamaki can read his mind very well. He reached for the blonds' hand and squeezed it. "Okay. I'm not letting you go."

---

A/N: Darn it! I wanted it to be funny but my fingers work on its own! All the fics I try to write ends up really weird! This annoys me because all my works end up the same! It's boring!!!

And so, this is the last! I'm deleting this after a while! Thanks for reading!


End file.
